A television service provider can transmit a television signal, such as through an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) network or a cable network, to a user. The television service provider can offer the user a variety of different content and services. For example, the television service provider can supply users with real-time television programs that are typically available for the users to watch only at a specific date and time. The user may record the real-time television programs, such as with a digital video recorder (DVR). If the content is recorded at the specific date and time when the real-time television program is provided, the user can view the program at a time of their choosing.
The television service provider can also offer the users on-demand content that is available for an extended amount of time. The on-demand content can allow a user to view a program at a time of their choosing and can be provided to the user upon request. On-demand content can be provided via video streaming wherein video content is streamed from a server in the network across the network for display on a TV in the home or on-demand content can be downloaded via streaming or file transfer to a storage device in the home and then displayed on a TV or streamed over the home network to a TV.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.